


Breathe

by Frostfire



Category: Fastlane
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Face Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2018-10-03 15:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10249730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostfire/pseuds/Frostfire
Summary: Van asks for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the kink_bingo square "smacking/slapping".

The first time he asked for it, he spent a while working up to it. He'd screwed up big a couple of days ago, blown his cover right out of the water. She's still fairly certain that it wasn't on purpose, but he took advantage of her _severe displeasure_ and stayed on her bad side even after they'd caught the mark. He insisted it wasn't his fault, played up the arrogance and vague sexism, gave her that infuriating, full-of-himself grin.

She's not sure if he was actually dumb enough to hope that she'd do it for real. Unlike the two chuckleheads under her supervision, she is a professional, and it would take a hell of a lot more than Van being an annoying jerk to break through her control like that. But he hung out in her office all afternoon, even as she was biting his head off right and left, and finally he said, "Yeah, I bet you're just dying to smack me down, aren't you," right up in her face, and something went _ping_ in her head. She frowned.

"What?" he said, still being obnoxious, but there was a hint of fear on his face.

Billie stepped up to him, not even close to as tall, even still in her heels, and he caught his breath. "Van," she said.

"Yeah?" a little more faintly.

"Sit down."

He sat.

She was taller now, and she looked down at him--he was breathing a little more quickly, now--and raised her hand. His lips parted, and he waited for it.

She'd been meaning to just check, to see if he really meant what she thought he meant. But with her hand raised, his face tipped up and expectant, she didn't want to just leave him there; he looked--something. Needy. Wanting.

And apparently _this_ was what it took to break her professionalism, because she brought her hand down in a sharp, stinging slap, right across his face.

His face snapped to the side, and there was total silence for a minute, and then he let out a long, slow breath. "Thanks," he said.

"You're--welcome?" The second word shouldn't have been a question--she knew people who were into this, she'd seen it done, she'd participated now and then. It wasn't even too much of a surprise that Van was into it, given his general masochism when it came to romance. But she hadn't expected it, and now that she'd slapped him across the face in the middle of the day _in her office_ , she wasn’t sure what to make of it.

He looked better than he had five minutes ago, though. And she could see his erection though his jeans. She didn't know what she thought about that second part.

"Sorry," he said, and dipped his head, sounding friendly for the first time in days. This was the Van that she liked, the soft-spoken, intelligent guy who apologized for his actions and could be counted on to think about what he was doing. She knew he got worked up, stressed out, that when he was under pressure he was more likely to be arrogant and combative, convinced he was right. She wondered if she could have solved some of her and Van's biggest professional problems just by hauling him into her office, smacking him across the face, and _then_ saying _You are being unreasonable. Calm down._

"Do you think," he said, hesitating, with his little uncomfortable laugh, "maybe you could do that again, sometime? I can't go out as much anymore, a lot of marks go to the S and M clubs and it would suck for our cover. Plus it's a sign of weakness, so if anyone saw--" he waved a hand.

She thought about it. He waited, more patiently than usual.

"Not at the office," she said finally.

He let out a breathy, almost soundless sigh. "Thanks. Thanks, Billie. I'll stop bugging you, I have...stuff I should be doing." He stood up, and then turned back at the last second. "And. Don't tell Deaq."

She started laughing. "Promise."  



End file.
